Baby in the Doorsteps
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: Ulquiorra lives in a manshion with other vampires. Lives are peaceful until they get a knock on the door with a baby in a basket."Please take care of Orihime."-Sora A vampire raising a human infant? Love can't bloom from such a thing, right? -AU-


**I do NOT own Bleach and I never will and if i did then Ulquiorra would have never died, he and Orihime would have lived happily ever after and Ichiruki would have becamed lame hollows.**

**A/N: Um wow, I've had an account for so long and i never uploaded anything, but I decided to stop being such a lazy bum and do something in my life. So here I am actually uploading my first story ever. Please review if you want to make me happy, you happened to like the story, or if you toally support ULQUIHIME! I LOVE THEM! **

**Also by the way, this chapter is a prologue so the next chappie is when the "stork" comes and leaves a baby in a family of vampires! XD**

* * *

At a young age I was always taught that humans were weaker than we are. That they were fragile beings that could easily be destroyed by our touch. Their selfishness were always the cause of their downfall, their personalities were cruel and murderous.

Humans were so confusing to me at the time. They would manipulate one another; greed being their main emotion. They wanted wealth, material things and power. Preferably this substance called "Money." I thought it was quite useless but these humans would go through great lengths just to obtain large amounts of it. They would even result to murder. Why would the humans take the lives of their own species to obtain a mere piece of paper? What poor pitiable creatures.

Although it was rare for me to see one, Mother would always tell me that if I met one, I should run away immediately.

She and father would say that those humans would kill me with a wooden stake if I wasn't careful enough. The vampires absolutely hated the humans and what do anything to protect our species.

There were different ranks among us vampires. The strongest ones were called the "Espadas." The weaker ones were called "Hollows" while my parents were "Arrancars."

Despite there being ranks among us, we all had one goal and that was to make sure we all survive and live peacefully among the humans.

Besides, we vampires are dark beings that were far superior to humans. As a small child I didn't understand what the adults meant.

Humans were nothing more than lunch. They were meant to be feast on and that was the only purpose to their existence. The adults would always tell me this with a tone saying that it was the most obvious thing.

"Humans aren't that bad." My naïve mind use to think this all the time.

Mother would scold me for even having such a thought. She would say that they are not to be trusted, them and the rays of the sun were murderers.

They knew of our existence and those who were cocky and thought they were brave enough would hunt us down but we were fast and smart so we easily escaped.

We vampires were never meant to walk under the sun. Only the moon could provide us time outside the mansion we lived in.

To only have the ability to walk under the stars and its night starry sky was a good thing.

The humans feared us and would almost never leave their homes when the moon came up. For this reason, we easily walked outside our mansion freely.

The number of us was at least 200 so our mansion was fairy huge. Although there were lots of arguments of our home being too crowded, we managed to live together protecting one another and helping each other survive.

Vampires were feared yet we lived peaceful lives.

Since the humans always hid from us at night, it was hard for us to feed yet we always found animals in the woods or up in the mountains.

Once, my father found a human child wandering the woods alone at night. The boy was brought up to my room since I was too young to hunt for myself, he was confused and frightened but I could have cared less at the time.

When a vampire is hungry, it was hard to stay in control of our sanity as our blood lust would consume us. The child was crying, kicking, and begging for us to let him go with his life but my hunger made me lose control.

My mother grabbed the child in an arm lock as my father held his legs.

I walked up to the boy blocking out his crying and yelling from my hearing. Lowering my head, I pushed back my raven hair as I grabbed his shoulders with my hands and sank my fangs into his neck.

He made a loud gasping noise as he was seizing his resistance to my parent's hold which was a good thing since I liked to take my time when enjoying a meal.

The blood was too sweet for my taste but knowing that I was drinking the overwhelming red liquid made my taste buds dance! I allowed his blood to drench my tongue as I got a warm and satisfying feeling in my stomach. The boy tasted so good, his blood tasted so delicious. The loud sucking noise I was making was the only thing that could be heard in my room.

My parents released the boy completely noticing that he was no longer struggling to get away as I held the boy closer to me wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. The boy was the same size as me making it easier to reach his neck. It almost looked like I was hugging the poor human.

When I finished my meal, I released the boy from my embrace causing a loud thud to be heard in the room. I cleaned my mouth with the back of my right hand still staring at the boy.

Feeling rather curious I stepped closer to the now dead body on the floor to see who my victim was.

He was a young boy and seemed about my age, eight years old. He had a light brown hat with white shorts and black plain t-chirt. He was dirty and had mud on his clothes probably from playing in the woods this time of night when his ability to see was weak.

What intrigued me more about the boy was his hair color. It was bright orange and it stood out more than the rest of his body. It was so bright and full of life that it made my head hurt.

I closed my eyes and began to concentrate in my mind trying my best to focus.

This amazing ability that we vampires had was the ability to see the past of the humans we fed from. As my efforts succeeded, bits and bits of the boy's life began to flow into my head.

I saw the boy running in a small building that appeared to be a broken down clinic with two younger girls chasing right behind him, one with short black hair and the other with short light brown hair. The three children seemed very happy playing with one another.

"Ichi-nee! Come back here!" yelled out the girl with raven hair. Her sister laughing right next to her as they played some child's game called "Tag."

As I focused more, newer images popped into my mind.

The boy was now stealing apples from a cart and putting them into a small bag. The owner caught the boy stealing and was chasing after him, the boy and headed for the mountains where our home just happens to be located. The owner immediately stopped chasing him knowing that the boy was not going to come out the mountains alive. He knew that vampires lived at the very top of the mountains. Not wanting to risk his life for a couple of apples, he headed back to his cart.

Having seen enough, I opened my emerald eyes and blocked out the images from my head.

No wonder his blood was sweet, he had consumed apples earlier, but at the very end I was the one to escape with the meal. This thought made me sm.

The boy was probably the only family that those two girl had with no parents. "What a shame."

I remembered thinking this but not feeling anything. "Humans are nothing but food." Yes, that what was I was taught since birth and it was something that I should never forget.

We vampires had to search for our food, hide from the sun and the humans who lived under it.

Our senses were stronger than an average man making us quite powerful. One had to struggle to survive by any means necessary, even if it meant taking a human life. We were proud to be in the top of the food chain. Vampires were a strong and dark species that lived far beyond the years of an average human. Our life span expanded up to hundreds and hundreds of years. Maybe even thousands!

We were beings of the night that all humans feared. We ruled the night, we were terrifying, and we were all powerful. This is what every vampire believed in. What we all placed our faith on. However, on a sudden night, we all found out how very wrong we were.


End file.
